


Forbidden Kiss - A Normily Imagine Series

by normily2014



Category: Normily
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normily2014/pseuds/normily2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the supposition that Emily Kinney and Norman Reedus are dating or are at least interested in doing so.  This will be tastefully done.  It will follow the filming of Still and Alone and public appearances.    I have never shipped real time before, so this is a new avenue for me, so please be kind if you decide to review.  Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily heard the knock at the at the hotel room door and walked over to carefully peer out the hole to screen visitors, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Norman’s face on the other side and his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, eyes crossed, being completely goofy. Just for her. She grinned and opened the door.   
“Get in here, ya big goof,” she said, reaching down and gripping his wrist tightly and pulling him inside, glancing down both sides of the hallway before closing the door behind them.   
“What’s with all the cloak and dagger shit, Em?” he looked down at her, concern etching his features. Norman noticed for the first time that Emily’s signature smile was not gracing her lips and he fought the urge to pull her into his arms and just kiss it back into place. He ignored the thought that it was getting harder and harder to keep himself from doing so. It had been this way between them since they had filmed the back part of season four. He had been excited to get to work with her finally but he had not been expecting the havoc it was now wreaking on his emotions.   
Emily walked further into the room and settled herself on the bed, criss-crossing her legs and patting the place beside her. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was wise to sit so closely to her. They were all alone here in her room, not in front of thousands of fans, producers and fellow cast members looking on. It was just them.   
Emily pulled out her phone and handed it to him, her email pulled up to a bunch of Twitter notifications. “Look at some of these. It’s kind of freaking me out, ya know?”   
She had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and was worrying over it and he again fought the urge to pull her into his arms. She looked so impossibly small, sitting there in her black stretch pants that accented curves and dips that he probably had no business admiring, but he did it all the same. She was wearing another of her crop tops, the hem coming just above her belly button and he wondered what it tasted like. He shook his head to banish his errant thoughts and blamed the shots of Herradura he and Greg had downed a couple hours ago. He took her phone from her, studying the display even as he took his out. It had been dead for a few hours now. “Can I charge my phone with your charger? It’s been dead awhile.” He said.   
“So that’s why I couldn’t get you to text me back? I thought you had forgotten about me,” Emily pouted at him prettily and he reached out and smoothed one errant strand of her golden locks behind her ear.   
“Now why would you think that? It was a crazy day is all,” he tried to reply smoothly but her disarming smile and beguiling charm did things to him. Things that he wasn’t sure he was ready for.   
He looked down at her phone in his hand and he scrolled through the emails, “Leave Daryl alone.” “He belongs with Carol.” “You were just a replacement. Wish you had died in season four.” It went on and on and her voice broke through the angry tirade going through his brain. Because no one deserved this kind of hate. Especially not her.   
“I deleted them all, but they were so mean. I still have the emails so I could show them to you and to security” She looked miserable and he wished he could email every single person and tell them what fucking morons they were.   
His phone chirped from beside him, finally having charged up enough to turn itself on. He glanced at the display and saw her tweet from a few hours ago. “Hiding out, huh?” he looked over at her and winked.   
“I didn’t know what else to do. I was a little, I don’t know….” Her voice trailed off. Emily knew she was probably being a big baby about the whole thing but she felt better with him here with her. His left hand was braced on the mattress and she was very aware of the fact that his hand was close to hers. She wanted him to touch her. Not just like they were in front of everyone the day before. But really touch her, and know that it was just for the two of them. Not for the whole world to see and love but something just for the two of them.   
“Can you stay here tonight?” Emily breathed, looking at him uncertainly. She didn’t want to ask but she knew he would do it and she truly was a little disturbed by all the hate she was getting. Most of the fans were just completely awesome but there were a few that had scared her here lately. She chalked it up to being famous. She was still getting used to all of it, the fame, the attention, and the prying eyes of the public.   
“Of course I can,” He said without hesitation and she smiled in relief. His first thought went to how in the hell he was going to be able to keep his hands off her because mother of god, she was beautiful. What’s worse is he already knew how sweet her lips tasted. After that one kiss. That one in his trailer after they had finally wrapped 4:12, their sole episode together. That episode had taken days to film and he had spent a lot of time with Emily and yelling at her like he did in those scenes. That had done things to him too. He had spent a lot of time since then thinking about the kiss they had shared, fueled by the passion they had ignited in one another, getting so wrapped up in the characters and their story that it was hard for him to tell where Beth ended and Emily began.   
But when they had stood there at his trailer door, her fingering the doorknob and turned to say goodnight he had thrown all good sense out the window and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pulling her to him, one arm slipping around the small of her back to pull her close and the other sliding up her neck, through her hair to cup the back of her head, pulling her lips towards his. As he sealed his lips over hers, he had felt her mouth open willingly and a delicate sigh escaped her lips and he swallowed it. Swallowed it along with his own deep growl at finally tasting her, all sweetness and Diet Coke and as her tongue entered his mouth he knew he had never felt anything more perfect than kissing her. She responded to him like a drowning person does to a life raft and he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop. Wasn’t sure he wanted to.   
Getting involved with a cast member. Especially her, he knew it was a bad idea. Could only end badly. These things usually did. He had pulled his lips away from hers and held onto her shoulders to steady her, to steady himself, he wasn’t sure. He had staggered back, “I’m sorry, Emily” he had said and turned away. She had pressed her fingers to her lips, held them there, and opened the door, leaving quietly. They had never spoken of it but it hung between them now. It was palpable, real, and demanded their attention.   
And sitting in this hotel room, alone, with Emily beside him, he found he wanted to explore it. He had become addicted to touching her. Found that he needed it, like he needed to breathe. He reached over and skimmed his fingers up her arm and she inhaled sharply and looked at him, her eyes full of expectation and wonder. Would he kiss her? He didn’t know. But he liked to think he would. He liked to think he’d kiss her right on until dawn, not caring one way or the other if it ended badly at the moment. All he could think about for this small space of infinity was how her lips had felt beneath his and how he needed to feel them again.   
Emily saw his eyes stray to her lips and she knew it then; Norman was going to kiss her. Finally. She had thought of little else around him since that time in his trailer. That kiss had been hot, passionate, and left her wanting more. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest, beating against her rib cage like it was trying to escape. She held her breath waiting for him to make the first move. Willing him to.   
“To hell with it,” he murmured and her eyes went wide as he dipped his head to hers. She parted her lips and he was lost, mesmerized, as he brought his lips to hers, sealing them together, seamless, as one as he drew her bottom lip in between his, suckling softly, warm and pliant. She sighed. He sighed. It was as he remembered. Perfect.


	2. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the filming of Still. They finish filming the fight scene. Guess what happens when they hang out in his trailer afterwards.

Emily didn’t think it could get any hotter out here deep in the Georgia woods. They were nearly done filming episode 4:12 and it had been a long few days, but worth every single minute. Getting to finally work with Norman one on one had been something like a dream come true. She had had a crush on him forever, probably since before she started working on the show. She had long admired Norman’s work and getting to see him play the part of Daryl Dixon was the only the most recent in a long series of work Norman had done that just showcased his acting ability so beautifully.   
That coupled with the fact that he was an incurable flirt did little to calm the butterflies in her stomach every time he looked at her or touched her. Because he was a toucher, Norman was. It was just his way and while it bothered some people, Emily thought it was cute, charming even. When she had first met him she had been intimidated by his success and, of course, his disarming good looks but after about five minutes with him she was at ease and joking around with him like they were old friends. That was just the way it was with Norman.   
In the year or so that they had worked together she had come to really enjoy his company. And he seemed to enjoy hers too. He flirted with her constantly and she flirted right back. And that, she decided, was where the waters got muddy. It was getting harder and harder to distinguish the flirting and the longing looks he sent her with reality. What was real and what was just plain fun?   
Emily wiped the towel over her face and threw it into the laundry basket for the crew to get later. She opened the door to her trailer, all the crew ready for the next take which hopefully would be hopefully be one of the last before they burned the moonshine still shack down.   
When Emily had received the script, she had looked it over carefully and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest at the thought of filming an entire episode with just Norman. It was something that had not been done in the show yet and she couldn’t help but wonder if they had something planned for Daryl and Beth romantically speaking. She had never, in a million years, when she auditioned for this show had thought she would get the part. Now it seemed they were gearing her character up for something pretty big and it was exciting. This script in particular had about every early romantic trope in it that you could imagine. Raw tension. Damsel in distress They got out of the prison together and they are now completely alone in the world, just the two of them, killing walkers. Of course, Daryl is all surly and Beth is crying and trying not to fall apart and he is really doing nothing to help her, at least not outwardly. And he is going through his own inner turmoil. The moonshine still is kind of the top of the arc for their characters. Beth wanted a drink. Daryl helped her find it. Then they play a drinking game, just the two of them. It was bound to end badly and it did. She really had to applaud the writers. They really knew what they were doing when they wrote this episode. It was going to elicit every emotion in the audience that they wanted them to experience. Sympathy for Beth and her loss, Daryl and his anguish and loss, and finally the fight between them.   
Now that they have reached the scenes at the cabin it has become almost painful to act them out. The “I’ve Never” scenes had just about killed her. Norman had played the part so well and the look on his face when she had said the line “I’ve never been in jail” and his long look, like someone had just kicked his puppy and then “Is that what you think of me?”, it had taken her aback. She had felt horrible for asking the question until she remembered that it was written in the script and it was her job to do so.   
Now here they were filming the last parts of their argument and it was positively awful. He was screaming at her and they kept having to take breaks because it was so damn hot outside and she was sweating and he was sweating. The tension was pretty high and when they cut scene the last time after he had dragged her out of the house they had all started laughing because Norman had accidentally grabbed her breast, something he had been trying to avoid. He had even said “I don’t want to accidentally be grabbing things I shouldn’t” and they had all laughed. But then it had happened and she had playfully smacked him, her face red, muttering something about “no free feels”. But lord had it done things to her insides. And everyone looking on had just made things worse and she wasn’t sure her heart rate had returned to normal even now.   
They were receiving direction for how the scene was to be played and she was nervous when they decided to go with the hug from behind and now that it was upon her, she just went with it. Just poured everything into the character. Put herself in Beth’s shoes. Put herself in the place where she knew Daryl just had let down all his walls and let Beth see who he really was and what things were really going through his head. How much weight he carried on his shoulders.   
“Maybe…maybe I could have done somethin’” Daryl was in anguish. Norman seemed to be in anguish. She moved behind him and just wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind and feeling him just let it all go. It wasn’t like she hadn’t ever hugged Norman before. She had, plenty of times. He was a hugging person. And Beth had already hugged Daryl in that scene from the first episode of the scene. But there was something really different about this hug. At least it was for her. She tried everything to get her mind off it. It was in the script. She was an actor playing a part. But the fact remained that her heart thundered in her chest and her hands were shaking and feeling the leather of his vest was not really doing her much good as it did nothing to wick away the moisture from her sweaty palms.   
God, get a grip, Emily. It’s acting for goodness sake. A few more takes of the hug scene. A few more times of her heart stopping and restarting and they were done. That next night they would be working on the final scenes, Beth and Norman on the porch and the burning down of the cabin. She thought it was poetic really, them burning down the cabin and the symbolism of burning down Daryl’s past and all the demons that came with it.   
Norman grabbed her in a big hug, lifting her off her feet. “You did good today, Em!” he exclaimed finally setting her back on her feet but not before giving her a big kiss on the cheek.   
She giggled, “Thanks, you did too! It’s really hot-” She blushed furiously. “Not the scene. The weather!,” She looked at him, horrified, and he smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
“Hot huh?” he playfully tickled at her ribs and she laughed, but she her face was still fire engine red.   
“You know what I mean, you jerk,” She grinned and he grinned back. “It’s hot out here, because the humidity is like 9000%” she fanned at her face with her hand ineffectively.   
“Yeah, speaking of which, you want a beer? I got a couple cold ones in my fridge in the trailer,” he eyed her warily and toed his boot in the dirt right outside her trailer where they stood now. His was only a few paces away.   
“Sure, that sounds great. Meet you there in 10?” she asked him, reaching to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. It had come undone but that was the look that they were going for. Beth’s ponytail and her incessant braid. She knew she would have to wash it to feel any better about it but the least she could do right now was wash her face and clean up a bit before she relaxing with Norman for a bit.   
He beamed at her, seeming surprised that she had accepted his offer. Was he nervous? “Make it 5, I’m pretty thirsty. I might drink your share too,” he winked at her then and she fought the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl and just blushed and nodded.   
What the hell was wrong with her? She entered her trailer and made quick work of rearranging her hair at least tying her hair back again and washing her face quickly. Good lord, working on The Walking Dead was sweaty dirty work, but she loved it. Every minute of it and she wouldn’t trade it for anything.   
She walked over to Norman’s trailer and glanced about to see what the crew were doing. Greg waved to her as he walked to his car and she waved back and smiled. “See you tomorrow night, Greg!” she called and he nodded his head and smiled, ducking his head into his car.   
She paused for a moment and knocked.   
“Come in!” came his voice from the other side of the door and she twisted the knob and opened the door, finding him sitting at the table in his trailer, an open beer in front of him. He swiveled his chair around and grabbed another one out of the fridge, setting in front of the open chair right beside him.   
She smiled at him, “You didn’t drink them all yet did you?” she said as she sat down, very aware of how close her leg was to his. She had changed into a pair of denim cut offs and a white crop top. He was wearing a pair of well worn denims and a black t-shirt that stretched over his broad shoulders in a way that made her mouth go dry. She chided herself for thinking those thoughts and reached for the beer.   
“You are just in time, I am on my second one so you have some catching up to do” He gestured to her beer and held his up in a toast. “To a scene well done?” he asked her.   
She raised her beer, looking at him curiously. His eyes said so much. They were crystal blue and piercing at that. “And no more giant bugs?” they both laughed. She had an extremely large spider in her trailer the day before, just before filming and she had screamed like a banshee and Norman had come running, probably thinking that the world had truly ended and maybe walkers weren’t just something on the show they filmed anymore. He had killed the spider for her and she had quipped “my hero” and he had said something to the effect of being a knight in shining armor. And she had said “yes my white night” and then he had said, “well there are a few chinks in my armor though“ and he had looked at her, his look guarded and careful but his eyes had told her more than she had thought they would. He was trying to tell her something. And it wasn’t Daryl. It was Norman. And she had to remind herself. Because sometimes, now, with the scenes that they filmed it was really hard to see the line between the two. Chinks in his armor? She had smiled softly at him, wondering what he meant. Was he trying to tell her he was flawed. That he was prone to heartbreak? She wasn’t sure. They had both blushed and then someone had knocked to be sure her trailer wasn’t burning down and the moment was lost.   
But just now when their beer bottles clinked agreeing to the toast, it had brought it back to the forefront of her mind and from the look he was sending her right now, blue eyes smoldering like they could burn you with their white-hot fire, he was thinking about it too.   
The air was charged and they sipped on their beer, joking and laughing and teasing and before she knew it, she was on her second one, starting to get a bit giddy. She blamed the beer. She blamed the heat of the day. She blamed the man sitting in front of her who was sending her all sorts of messages and her brain felt like it was short-wiring.   
“You have something right there,” he pointed to the side of her face right at her jawline. She moved her hand up to it, rubbing her thumb over it.   
“Did I get it?” she asked him, eyes shining bright, a little from the beer and a little from the dim lighting in the trailer.   
“A little bit lower,” he said gruffly and his voice did things to her insides and his phrase did nothing to help that situation. At all. A little bit lower? Good god, what was this man trying to do to her!   
She rubbed at the spot that was invisible to her and he shook his head, smirking a little, as he moved his hand up to her face. “Let me.” It was a statement. It was a plea. She wasn’t sure, but she let him nonetheless.   
He moved his hand up to her face and cupped her face in his palm and rubbed his thumb over the spot, his eyes intent and focused and she was pretty sure she sighed. His eyes met hers and she knew then that it was audible, because he looked down at her lips then. For a moment, neither of them moved. She sat stock still certain that he was about to kiss her and she couldn’t breathe. She cleared her throat then, helpless to her nerves and he dropped his hand back to his side.   
She glanced at her phone, noting that she had at least 12 emails, several Twitter notifications and a couple of missed calls and she didn’t care. She just wanted to stay in this trailer forever with him and she knew it was ridiculous. They were just friends. But that moment they shared a few seconds ago didn’t exactly seem like it was coming from the friend zone. Besides that, he was dating someone. Wasn’t he?   
She looked back up at him and he was studying her openly. Curiously. Like he was trying to figure something out. She looked back down at her beer which was nearly finished and she turned it up to finish the last little bit, wincing a little at the bitter taste the last swallow always left her with.   
“I hate the last drink of beer,” she admitted. “I seldom finish it.”   
He nodded at her, “I call it the backwash swallow. I usually don’t either. You want another?” he moved to reach down to the fridge again.   
“I better not. Still have to drive back to my apartment.” She said, moving to leave.   
“Yeah, that’s true. I’ve had three already and these Georgia cops are nice but if I drive drunk I’m sure they wouldn’t have a problem putting even my sorry ass in jail.” He laughed and she did too. Norman drunk. Now that was something she’d like to see. She imagined he would be even goofier. Hopefully he wouldn’t be anything like his character. “I’m a dick…when I’m drunk.”   
They stood at the door awkwardly and he grinned at her.   
“What?” she asked, suddenly self-conscious.   
“Nothing, it’s just. You have something on this side too” His voice had gone all gruff again. He moved his thumb up to the opposite side of her face and rubbed at a spot on her other jaw. She fought the urge to close her eyes at his touch, so stark was the contrast of the rough pad of his thumb over the softness of her jaw. She fought the urge too to tilt her head to the side and see, just see, if he would run his fingers down over her throat. God, what was wrong with her. She looked up at him and his eyes met hers and then they strayed to her lips again.   
All air left her lungs in a rush and her lips parted involuntarily and she ran her tongue over the bottom lip. She didn’t have time to think about it. Suddenly his hand moved back to the back of her head and pulled her in as he dipped his head to hers while simultaneously moving his other hand to her bare waist, gripping it lightly, then his hand skimming back to support her lower back as he walked her back to the wall as his lips sealed over hers, his tongue instantly licking at the seam of her lips and her mouth opened readily for him. One hand drifted up to his chest, fingering the cotton of his shirt while the other snaked up around the back of his head pulling him closer.   
It was a kiss like she had seen in movies. A kiss written to weave perfectly into any story. Except this wasn’t a script. And this wasn’t Hollywood. This was real. This was them. And it was hot. Passionate. And it took her breath away and made her knees weak and made her feel things she didn’t know she should feel. And it was all cliché and original, all at the same time. And then he broke away, pulling himself from her and she felt bereft.   
She opened her eyes and looked up at him and his eyes, where before had been crystal blue and piercing, they were now dark and stormy, the blues barely visible where the black had bled into them, desire warring with something else. And she suspected it was regret. And it killed her.   
She reached around with one hand and twisted the knob on the trailer door, her other hand coming up involuntarily to press over her lips, trying to hold it in. The kiss, the feeling, the woeful feeling at seeing the regret in his eyes. After looking at him for one long moment, she opened the door and walked out quietly into the night, wondering what in the hell had just happened. Norman Reedus had just kissed her and her world would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. The next chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue. ;)


	3. Yours to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up at a bar for drinks with friends. Only they get stood up and it's just the two of them. Alone. Again.   
> The song in this story is "Yours to Hold" by Skillet. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 

Norman sat in the bar waiting for Emily, Lauren and Steven to show up at the upscale martini bar in downtown Atlanta. He hadn’t seen Emily since the night before in his trailer when he had done one of the stupidest things he could remember in the recent past. He had kissed Emily and the worst of it was that his lips still burned where they had met with hers. It had been the hottest kiss he had ever experienced and he would be lying if he didn’t admit that it was arousing kissing her, pressing her lightly up against the wall in his trailer. He’d be lying if he didn’t want to reach down and hitch her leg all the way up, hook it around his backside and drive into her. But he respected Emily; thought more of her than that. She was fun, quirky, and had a wild side; he’d partied with her on a couple occasions back when she first joined the show. It had surprised people at first reconciling Emily Kinney from the character she played. She looked so damned young, he had asked her on more than occasion where the hell she was hiding the fountain of youth she must drink from daily. Being next to her last night, kissing her, tasting her, wanting her like he wanted something forbidden, it had been heady, intoxicating and it had threatened to bowl him over. He knew if he fell too hard into that temptation, he would be lost forever and he didn’t know if his heart could take it.   
He had been broken-hearted by so many women in his life. He really didn’t get it. Everyone saw him as some sort of sex god but if they knew half the heartbreak he had experienced, they might view him differently. As a result of all the lost love and relationships gone bad that had been tossed his way, it was very difficult for him to trust. And that was where the problem was. He could see himself trusting Emily. I mean, my god, look at her. She was goddamned beautiful. And she had such a kindness about her. He loved her music and she was one of the most talented actresses he had ever had the pleasure of working with. Trusting Emily would be so simple. Falling down that rabbit hole would be so much easier than drinking a special potion to get there. He figured if he looked long enough into the cool blue of her eyes and tasted her one more time, he would be helpless to fall into that, to fall into her. That moment Emily chose to walk in and her beauty stole his breath away and he was glad he had his phone in his hands so he could pretend to be distracted by it, but when she called out to him, waving as she walked over he couldn’t exactly ignore her so he faced her head on instead.   
His jaw dropped as she rounded the corner and the full length of her legs were visible. She was wearing a short, strapless black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and accentuated parts that he probably shouldn’t be staring at so intently. Her hair was piled up on her head in a mess of curls and he had an itching desire to reach over and take it down, see what it looked like cascading over her bare shoulders.   
His mouth had gone dry with nerves and he licked his lips, trying to quell the nervous energy he was feeling. He had been apprehensive all day since Lauren and Steven suggested meeting for drinks at Stoelen Thyme, an upscale martini bar in downtown Atlanta. It had an excellent reputation for having the best lemon-lime thyme martinis in the entire state. There was soft indie music playing and as Emily sat down at the table closest to him, he swore he didn’t breathe until she spoke again, afraid that she was going to bring up their kiss.   
He had replayed it over and over again in his head and every single time he imagined it he figured he had it all wrong, because nothing could be that perfect. Nothing could taste as perfect as her lips. And in looking at her now, he became hyperaware of how perfect she really was, sitting there, her hands on the table, her fingertips just barely gripping the edges.   
“Where’s Lauren and Steve?” she said looking at him and her eyes flitting off to the side again. He made her nervous and for some reason, it did strange things to his insides that he could cause that reaction in her.   
“I’m not sure. Steve texted me a little while ago and said he was going to be late.” He glanced at his phone, finding nothing new. No new social media notifications at all. He sat it back down and looked up at her to find that she was studying him openly.   
“This music is pretty good. I had a chance to see them a few months ago, but I had a conflict. “ She looked at him and nodded and listened.   
“I saw them a couple of years ago and they were amazing.” She replied and closed her eyes, absorbing the music. 

Every single day, I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
That I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

As Norman listened to the words of the song and caught their meaning, he wanted to kick himself for drawing attention to it. The lyrics could not have fit the moment they were sitting in any better. He figured he was already way in over his head, but he also knew that he had screwed it up royally by kissing her without any preamble or follow up conversation and now that it was the next day it seemed just weird and awkward to bring it up.   
When he looked at her, he saw that kiss reflected in her eyes and he wondered then, for the first time, if it had kept her awake like it had him the night before. He had replayed it in his head like series of images on a loop. Sometimes it played back exactly like it had happened, then others it was different, hotter, and he found he wanted to see how he could make it that way.   
Emily looked at him and she just could not believe he was looking at her like he was, like he could bend her over the table that they sat at. After how she really didn’t think she would mind if he kissed her again. It took her breath away the way he was looking at her that she thought this situation might just be served better if they talked about it.  
The waitress came up then and asked for their order. Emily ordered their house special, the Stoelen Martini. She waited as Norman looked at the specialty drink menu for a long minute and then ordered a Dos Equis beer with a lime.   
She looked at him and grinned. She loved that he was like that; kind of awkward and random. He was the most talented actor she had ever known and working with him was a dream come true.   
“What, I wanted to study my choices, you know?” he smiled back at her and realized that he really wanted to make her smile again. He wanted to do whatever it took to keep that smile on her face. The look she had given him when she had walked out of his trailer last night had been heartbreaking. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes again. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were meeting Lauren and Steve in a few short minutes, he’d whisk her out to the dance floor, not caring one bit that no one else was dancing at the moment. He had been here one time before and sometimes they had a jazz band play. He hadn’t bothered to check the schedule tonight because he figured Lauren would drag them to every hip-hop, ultra rave, party bar in the greater downtown Atlanta area before the night was over.   
Emily chuckled at him and they settled into an easy conversation of their favorite drinks. As the waitress brought them their drinks, their conversation turned to the gigs she had coming up around town and his upcoming filming projects. It seemed like it was going to be a busy few months for them both especially with the holidays right around the corner.   
Emily checked her watch again, “I think we’ve been stood up.” She smiled at him softly and realized that her eyes were not opening quite all the way. Stupid martini. Now she was feeling tipsy, it was hard to tell what was going to come spilling out of her mouth.   
Norman looked to the door, not seeing any sign of their fellow cast members and friends.   
“They had to film today so maybe they got tied up. I haven’t checked my phone have you?” Emily pulled her phone out of her purse reading the text from Lauren.   
“Not going to make it. Filming ran late. Rain check?”   
She turned her phone around to show him the display, watching as he scanned the display, nodded and then his eyes widened and met hers with surprise.   
Emily pulled her phone back hurriedly, groaning inwardly, and when she glanced down at what it could be, she was horrified to find that Lauren had texted her again.   
“Maybe you can get him alone tonight. Give me deets tomorrow,”   
She knew her face had turned about fifty shades of embarrassed in that moment, feeling the burn creeping up. There was no way to talk her way out of that one so she met his eyes and smiled sweetly at him, the effects of the alcohol clearly muddying her thinking.   
“So” she made an effort to flash a smile at him and tilted her head to the side, trying to look as cute as possible. “Do you want to?”   
He was mesmerized by the text he had just seen, the one clearly meant for her eyes only. His mind had hardly had time to process the message before she was asking him if he wanted to do something. What was it again?   
“Do I want to what?” He thought maybe he needed to hear her say it.   
“Do you want to be alone with me?” He watched his mouth hanging open as she ran her finger around the rim of her martini glass, looking at him with clear as day bedroom eyes.   
Did he want be alone with her? Alone with Emily? Hell yes! But he just looked at her stupidly and though he opened his mouth, no sound came out. He guessed he was too far gone after all. Because how in the hell was he going to answer that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so awesome!! I checked a little while ago and saw this story has 16 reviews and 37 followers! WHAT?? I’m so amazed! And it’s only been a few days since I posted it! I’m seriously so psyched guys that you like this story and this pairing as much as I do. I have never ever ever shipped real people; at least not like this. But look at them! They are so adorable.   
> Okay so back to the story. So yeah, I’m a tease!!! What happens next? Sorry this is shorter than the last one guys, I’ve been under the weather today. The next one will be longer, I promise. I am trying to get to individual replies here in a bit. I suck at this but I’m trying harder. Thank you all for reading, recc’ing, favoriting and following this little story. You are what makes it worthwhile to put the pen to paper. Thanks as always!! 


	4. A Thrilling Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary because it would totally spoil it!

Emily waited by the gates while he drove up on his bike and he looked down his nose between his shades, “You getting on or what?” He drawled and she nodded quickly and climbed on the back, pressing her face against his black leather jacket and moving her hands tentatively to his waist, pressing gently on his hips and gripping them lightly, her fingers hesitant against the cool of the leather and the roughness of his denim pants. 

He looked over his shoulder, chuckling at her, “I ain’t gonna bite, darlin’,” he said, his voice raspy, as he flicks his spent cigarette over into the grass.” With that, he reached behind him and grasped one of her hands in each of his and presses his palms into the tops of her hands, making her grab onto him a little tighter. “Least not if you don’t want me to.” She knew her eyes went wide at that and he chuckled and she could feel it through the rippling leather of his jacket and the muscles in his abdomen jumping beneath her palms where she held tightly to him. 

“Better hang on better ‘an that, you’ll go flyin’ off the back, first bump we hit,” He said smoothly as he turned back around, leaving her heart thrumming wildly in her chest and she was sure he could feel it with her chest pressed so firmly against his back.   
“Sorry, just never been on the back of your bike before,” but her voice was nearly drowned out by the loud roar of his Triumph. He revved the engine for effect and the bike jerked slightly forcing a squeal from between her lips and with another jolt they were off, pealing down the driveway and her heart stopped, started and stopped again with every dip and curve the bike took. 

She leaned against his back, her cheek pressed firmly into the soft, cool leather of his jacket and took in the scenery, the backdrop of the sunset against the gently rolling landscape of backwoods Georgia. It really was pretty country back here and she would just stop and enjoy the ride but she knew where they were headed was not the most savory place so she tried to even her breathing instead because surely he could tell how nervous she was. She had never been on his bike before. It was something she had always fantasized about but never having had the opportunity until now. 

She was surprised to realize that it was much more thrilling than in all her daydreams. They pulled up a little while later to an abandoned warehouse. In fact, everything around here looked abandoned. She was confused at first but then got distracted by his voice, always his voice making her insides jump and sigh and make her want things that she really shouldn’t want. Not from him. 

“You gonna sit there day-dreaming or you gonna get off,” He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked, that signature half-smile that may as well be trademarked and copyrighted so no one else could use it. Because surely no one else could display that look and do things to her brain, to her body, like he did. 

They walked inside and as he pulled the door open he was wary and watchful and she was confused. “What’s wrong? Why are we here?” she whispered as she glanced about, the shelves dusty and containing an odd assortment of canned goods and camping gear. Her brain did not have time to register it though as he finished clearing the area and turning back to face her. 

She had walked halfway the length of the warehouse waiting for him to finish whatever he needed to do, again wondering why they were there. “Can you-“ she cut herself off as she turned around, watched him, watching her. Suddenly self-conscious, she moved her hand up to smooth her hair back certain that it was in hopeless disarray judging by the amount of flyaways she had wisping about her face, but she didn’t care. Her mouth went dry as she saw his eyes, usually bright blue, had gone dark and smoky, his desire not even one bit disguised as he crossed the room to her and she backed herself up against the shelving behind her, her lips parting and her tongue darting out to lick along her lower lip because if she wasn’t mistaken, he was moving towards her, his actions and motions acting as a predator and she his prey. 

He moved quickly, almost too quickly and not fast enough all at the same time because it seemed to take an eternity for him to reach her but when he did her senses were overtaken all at once. His hands moving up to grip either side of her head, his fingers deeply entwined in her hair as he positioned his body firmly between her legs and she turned her face up to his expectantly and he brought his lips down to hers, crushing them at first, hungry, urgent. Then he slowed down and she sighed and moaned and he groaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her knees went weak and as if sensing this, he reached down and grasped one thigh and hitched it high on his hip, making her moan even more against his mouth. He angled his head slightly and his mouth continued its onslaught against hers, his tongue slipping and sliding against hers, his lips pulling at hers, sucking gently, and she knew she had never been kissed more thoroughly. 

He pulled back to look at her, chest heaving and her breath was coming in pants and she knew she wanted him. Wanted him in all the ways a woman could want a man.   
“I want you,” her voice came out low and gravelly and she barely recognized it. 

“Good, cuz, I’m about to have you. You okay with being taken in a warehouse, pants down around your ankles?” He whispered it and it made it all the more seductive, the words and his voice. She moaned at his words and then a foreign sound entered her subconscious, intruding, insistent. 

“It’s tricky, to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme  
That’s right on time, it’s tricky, it’s tricky (tricky), tricky (tricky).  
It’s tricky, to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme  
That’s right on time, it’s tricky, it’s tricky (tricky), tricky (tricky)”

Her eyes flew open as she got her bearings. The dream. Again. She groaned as she caught her breath and reached for her phone looking at the display. Norman. She stifled a groan as she slid the button to answer the call. 

Shit, how was she supposed to play this off. She had just woke up from the most scintillating dream she had had in months and it was of him! It struck her as funny that he had just interrupted a dream she was having about him. Well not him exactly, but Daryl she supposed, remembering the leather jacket. Some of it had been him though and as she answered finally, her mind was having a hard time reconciling which parts of the dream were him and which were Daryl, which parts were her and which were Beth. She wondered if other romantic pairings had these same problems. 

“Hello?” she answered even though she knew it was him. 

“Good morning, Em.” He had taken to calling her that lately and she found she liked it. 

“Morning, what time is it?” she squinted at the clock on the wall and cursed herself for falling asleep with her contacts in again. They always dried out when she did that, making it harder for her to see when she opened her eyes for the first time. 

“Late, lazy girl,” He teased, chuckling on the other end of the line and Emily knew it was the most endearing thing she had heard lately. They had stayed late at the bar, talking, laughing, even dancing and she knew that a firm friendship had been forged. They didn’t mention the kiss, didn’t talk about anything other than life stuff and anecdotal stories to get them through the evening. He’d promised to call her today and she was pleased he had made good on it. 

She finally saw the clock on the wall, ten oh five. She never slept that late and yawned. “Sorry, guess I was tired.” 

“Did you have sweet dreams?” She blushed at his words. It had been the last thing he’d said to her last night before they hung up. He’d made her call him when she got home, just to be safe. If he only knew the dream she’d just been awakened from, quite rudely she might add. 

“Oh, uhm, yeah, err I did,” she tried to be smooth but instead her words came hurtling out of her mouth like a newborn deer on stilts. 

He laughed on the other end of the line. “Care to share what it was about?” He said, inhaling deeply and she knew he had lit a cigarette. She usually hated it when people smoked but something about the way Norman did it made it seem okay, sexy even. She hated sometimes that he could do that to her, make her think bad things were good. 

“I, uh, don’t remember what they were about,” she lied evenly and held her breath. Damn him anyway. Because what a dream that had been. 

“Sure, whatever you say. I’ll eventually get it out of you.” He teased. “So you gonna be there early?” he asked her and she knew he was talking about filming. They were to start filming 4:13 this afternoon.” 

“Depends.” She replied sassily. 

“On what, Em?” She realized his voice sounded almost sexier on the phone than it did in person. It was oddly disturbing. She wondered how in the world she was going to shoot these next scenes with him, if all she ever did was categorize his voice as something she should be hearing while-. She didn’t finish the thought, knowing it would do her no good at all to let her thoughts continue along this particular vein. 

God, Em get hold of yourself. You’re a professional. He’s a professional. That dream had short-wired her brain, she supposed. 

“On whether or not you’re gonna bring me coffee?” She smiled into the phone, reaching up to twist a strand of her hair around her finger. It’s what she did when she was nervously flirting. Flirting with Norman? Is that what she was doing? Was it wise? She didn’t know, wasn’t sure she cared. 

He chuckled low. “If you’re going to twist my arm then. Your usual?” He asked. 

She thought about it for a minute. She was tired of her usual. “Nah, just surprise me.” She smiled, absolutely giddy. 

“Surprise you. Okay. See you soon?” He asked her and she had to make herself answer so mesmerized by his voice that she was. 

“See you soon.” She replied and clicked to end the call, flopping backwards on the bed, pondering over what had just transpired. 

She and Norman had a strange relationship. They had been friends, sure, before the kiss, and they were friends now but she knew they were flirting with something here. Had been last night. They both retreated before it really got anywhere close to where it had been the other night but it was fun. Dangerous. Exhilarating. 

She drug herself from the bed, rubbing the last dregs of sleep from her eyes and making her way to the kitchen so she could have her first cup in the confines of her apartment. As the cup was brewing, she sighed. That dream. What the hell had that been about? She had the dream before but they were usually felling walkers and chasing down bad guys. The dream had never turned anything bordering sexual before. She blamed that kiss. That kiss had started everything. One alcohol infused, searing kiss had set them on this path, had branded her forever. 

She thought they were back in the friend zone again but she could never be sure with him. His expressions were warring with one another and she knew she saw barely masked desire in his eyes when he looked at her sometimes. She knew her eyes probably mirrored the same but it was new, it was tentative and she wasn’t sure what to do about it. She wasn’t sure if he knew either. Maybe they would find out, maybe they wouldn’t, but they were friends. That was sure. And she didn’t want to lose that. If that meant never knowing what it would feel like, being with him, really being with him, then so be it. Friendship was more important than anything else, wasn’t it? Or maybe their friendship was just the start. Maybe, just maybe the start of something kind of wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, that’s the next installment. I am hoping to keep this going with little moments like these, little moments that we all suspect that they share anyway. I am so surprised by the attention this story has gotten and very, very pleased with it. So glad that I am not the only crazy shipper of Normily out there. It’s just insane to ship real people but good god look at them. They HAVE to have something between them. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the kudos and recs on this story. You guys are so awesome!! Okay, so let me know how I did. Hopefully this gave everyone a little something to hold onto. :o) Take care lovelies!!


	5. Chapter 5 Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Norman are filming Alone. They are alone in her trailer. What happens next?

Emily sighed as she walked back into her trailer after filming. It had been a long day and she was tired, plus her arms ached from having to endlessly hold Daryl's crossbow up and aiming. She had tried loading it between takes and despite the fact that she had quite a bit of upper body strength thanks to her personal trainer, she did not have enough weight to back up loading it. It was a lot harder than it looked. They had then filmed Daryl carrying Beth through the graveyard piggyback style. She had laughed when she read the script, thinking are they actually serious? 

After her laughter had died down, her mouth had gone dry, thinking about being so close to Norman again. She wondered where their characters were going. She and Norman had both asked if they were going to be romantic interests but the writers and producers were being very tight-lipped about the whole thing. 

Beth rotated her arms several times trying to work out some of the kinks from the brutal workout her arms had just received. She thought back to when Daryl had been carrying Beth through the graveyard and when they stopped in front of the headstone. She had reached down and linked her fingers with Norman's. They had to retake the scene four times so they could have the impassive faces they were supposed to have instead of the surprise and quick glances at one another they kept doing. 

Holding Norman's hand had felt so completely natural to her while at the same time making her heart flutter nervously. She had seen him glance at her too so she knew she wasn't the only one having ambivalent feelings about the scene. They had finally been able to wrap the scene and now here she was popping open a Diet Coke and wishing it was a bottle of wine. She chugged down some of the beverage, relishing the cool burn of the carbonation in the back of her throat. Filming for this series was thirsty work, especially in this heat. She was glad they had cut for the day. Tomorrow would be longer as they were shooting all the scenes inside the house. She had seen the set and she was intrigued as they had lots of props set up and she had already read where she was supposed to play the piano and sing. It all seemed pretty romantic to her, but the writers were not giving anything away. 

She heard a knock at the door to her trailer. She called out for whoever it was to enter. She went back to drinking her Diet Coke and stretching her shoulders out again. She was so regretting skipping that session with her trainer yesterday afternoon. 

"Got another one of those?" Norman walked in and closed the door behind him. 

Emily smiled at him and gestured to the mini-fridge in the corner. "Help yourself." She frowned then. "Wait, you hate Diet Coke!", she exclaimed as she watched him retrieve the bottle and down nearly half of it in one swallow. 

Norman paused to catch his breath before answering her. "I was thirsty. All they had out there was water and all the ice melted so it was luke-warm". 

She made a face at him then. "Yeah not too refreshing." 

He took another long pull off the Diet Coke nearly finishing it and wishing for the third time that day that he had a beer. This sweltering Southern humidity seemed to always make him crave it. He looked at Emily, watching her shrug her shoulders in an odd manner, almost like she was flapping like a bird backwards. 

"Emily what the hell are you doing?" He said, smirking at her. 

Emily rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah you would be standing there not acting like it's nothing to hold that crossbow all day. I don't know how the hell you do it." Emily remarked. 

Norman chuckled then. "Well I have been toting it around since season 1. You've only been using it for what? A day?" 

He was teasing her and she knew it. She grinned at him. "Sure go ahead, make fun. I just need to train more is all." She stopped rolling her shoulders long enough to look at him. "I wish I'd not missed my session yesterday but I wasn't feeling it." 

He looked at her and tossed his empty bottle into the trash can, swearing when he missed. "Dammit." He walked over to retrieve the bottle and dispose of it properly. 

He stood back up and Emily was grinning and trying to hold back laughter. "That's what you get. Being so cocky all the time."

Norman looked at her for a moment. "Am I? Cocky?" Emily's heart stopped as he looked at her. He looked wounded by her statement and instantly felt bad. 

Norman never wanted to come across as cocky. He just never knew how to handle himself around Em. He would be lying if he didn't admit to thinking about the kiss they had shared in his trailer. The last few times they had seen each other it had not been mentioned. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. So being around her made him a little nervous and very unsure of himself which was not his normal reaction around women. 

"Oh Norman, I was only kidding, I promise." She looked at him carefully trying to gauge his reaction, but he just shrugged his shoulders mumbling noncommitally just like he had when they were filming the most talked about scene of this half of the season so far. Sometimes she really wondered how much of Daryl was actually Norman. 

He walked over to her. "Turn around." He looked into her eyes. Emily nearly melted under his gaze so intense was the way he was looking at her. 

Norman moved his hands up to her shoulders and gently rotated her around when she didn't immediately answer him or make a move. It was like she was rooted to the spot. She slowly rotated her body, standing up by the sofa. He guided her to sit down on it and he sat right behind her with one knee bent up on the cushion just behind her. It was unnerving being this close to him and not have cameras rolling. 

Emily sighed as he applied gentle pressure to the aching muscles in her shoulders and upper back. 

"Can you take this off?" Norman pulled on the jacket she was wearing. 

Emily's face flushed and her mouth went dry at the thought of him asking her to remove an article of clothing. She knew he was just giving her a massage. Still it seemed like a common romance trope just as much as all the scenes in their script were. 

However she happily obliged him by shrugging out of it. He took it from her hands and placed it on the back of the sofa. It was such an intimate gesture, she was taken aback. 

Norman watched Emily discard her jacket and as he placed it on the back of the sofa, he had to question of the wisdom of what he was doing. He had vowed that he wasn't going to kiss her again but goddammit she was fucking irresistible. He moved his hands back to her shoulders feeling the muscles all bunched up in knot. 

"You're pretty tight here." He remarked and instantly regretted the words as soon as they slipped between his lips. He closed his eyes and hoped she didn't notice. But by the way she inhaled sharply, he knew she had. He worked his fingers into the knots, massaging gently, loving the feel of her softness under his fingertips. She was all soft edges and quiet curves and so damn sexy he couldn't stand it. As he reached the spot right above her shoulder blade, she moaned loudly and he cursed inwardly. Did she even know how sexy she was? And what it was doing to him? He wanted her. It was simple. 

Norman's hands felt so good on her aching muscles. He was working at the knots and when he told her she felt tight, her face flushed all over again. Would her body ever behave normally around him? She wanted him so badly, she was aching. 

Norman continued massaging her shoulders for the next five minutes until she finally started wiggling. She had moved back against him quite a bit, leaning into his hands as he worked them over her back. He rubbed his hand over her upper back one last time and before he could help himself he leaned in towards her, whispering in her ear. 

"Emily, I want you." He whispered it against her neck and she got chills all over her scalp and all the way down to her feet. She didn't think, just moved quickly, rotating her body around so she was facing him and their lips were together in an instant. 

Tongues tangling, hands roaming, palms sliding over skin and skimming where they probably shouldn't, at least not yet. Norman pushed her gently back on the sofa. "I don't want to fight this anymore, Emily." He said as he looked into her bright blue eyes, noting that her eyes had gone dark, black bleeding into the blue, signifying her desire and it turned him on more than his hands on her did. Knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her was exhilarating to say the least. 

"I don't want to fight it either." She breathed and shook her head slightly and that was all it took for him. 

Emily closed her eyes as Norman bent over her and he brought his mouth to her waiting lips. She parted them willingly and his tongue slipped in like he did this to her every day. His hands were hovering over her belly and finally settled on her hips. She gasped as he gripped it tightly. 

A knock at the door had them breaking apart and as far apart on the sofa as the space allowed. 

"We're heading out, you guys want to grab a bite to eat?" Steven had only popped his head inside the trailer and was looking back and forth between the two of them, a strange look on his face. 

Norman shook his head. "Plans." He said at the same time that Emily said, "Sorry, can't maybe next time." 

Steven shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, suit yourself." He grinned at them then and shut the door back behind him. 

Emily looked at Norman and she couldn't help it; she started giggling. He looked at her for a long moment and started laughing as well. 

As their laughter finally died down, he said "So what are we doing here Em?" He hoped she had the answer, because he sure as hell didn't. 

"I don't know. Want to just see where it goes?" Emily felt like she was holding her breath the entire conversation. And she always lost her breath when he kissed her. Being around Norman was like an oxygen free environment. It wasn't healthy, but she didn't care. Nothing felt better than kissing Norman.

He nodded at her and scooted closer, hesitant, the passion in his eyes having given way to something else. Emily's heart went double time as she realized what it was. It was tenderness. He brought his lips back toward hers, like they had never missed a beat, only pulling back for a moment. "Is this where it's going?" Norman smirked at her and all Emily could do was nod before his lips were on hers again. 

As she kissed him, she had to wonder. Where was this going? How far would they take it? She didn't know. She could think of nothing else at the moment except how Norman's lips felt on hers. How his hands felt on her body. She was living in the moment and she had never felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I was busy at the end of last week, working on other stories over the weekend and then boom, out of nowhere all kinds of stuff comes out about Norman and Cecilia in Costa Rica and then that article yesterday "Is Norman Reedus dating co-star Emily Kinney" I could just die! So for several days I have been unable to even think about this story but I think I found a way around it. I wrote that first chapter because I had nothing but my imagination and a few pics at Comic Con to go on besides a few things from earlier in the year. But yeah, I had to rewrite a few plans and have to change a few things but I can still write it. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for all the comments, bookmarks and kudos on this story. I am AMAZED by you guys. And incredibly humbled. Gosh there really are a lot of diehard Normily shippers out there, so yay!! 
> 
> So now, next item. I will probably not be writing any detailed sex with Norman and Emily. It will be lots of touches and implied. But not graphic because it is real life. So while I love writing this story, I cannot write that. But I do promise lots and lots of Normily kisses and Normily goodness and maybe even eventual Normily babies. ;) 
> 
> Hope you are liking this story and enjoy this next chapter. I am STILL getting around to replies on comments. Gosh you guys, thanks again. Here's to hoping Normily will be canon again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my very first fiction of this type. I hope you like it. Let me know if you would like to see more of this story. I already have the second chapter ready. ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
